


I may not be a Titan Shifter But I'll protect you with my Life, My darling Carla

by Misplay_101



Series: Marven, Au's and stuff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Badass Carla Yeager, Commander Erwin Smith, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Good Parent Carla Yeager, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Pansexual Character, jeanmarco, levihan - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misplay_101/pseuds/Misplay_101
Summary: What if Carla didn't actually marry Grisha? What if it was a cover up for her secret lover? What if Grisha was just Eren's father due to a one night stand before she meet her wife?(don't judge me, you can't deny Carla is something special.)
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Marven, Au's and stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Family,

'i wonder how Carla's doing..' The girl stood, staring at the clouds. She couldn't help but wonder what her Lover was up too, it's been a long day and the only thing that brings her serenity is her wife. 

'in one of her last letters she mentioned this girl they're taking care of, i believe the letters said her name was Mikasa, what a pretty name.' She fixed her uniform, the cape was coming undone and she likes to look perfect. 

'I really have to thank Grisha when i get back, He's been a real help and i can't imagine my life without those three, now i just have to meet the little girl Carla was ranting about. Maybe i'll make her a dress! I have all the supply's at home so unfortunately i can't make it now. I guess i'll have to wait for her birthday to gift it to her-'

"Captain Marven. What do you think you're doing?" Erwin grappled to wall Rose, where Marven was standing. She jumped at the voice but quickly turned around.

"Erwin! What are you doing up here?" She asked trying to change the subject, but unfortunately Erwin was her third closest friend and has been for well over seven years.

"Marven, You're not in trouble i'm simply just curious." He walked over to her and stood right next to her.

"...I'm thinking about Carla, I'm just excited i get to see her again! It's been six months and i miss her, Grisha, and Eren! I can't wait to see them again.." She spoke with happiness, she always told Erwin about her little Family, He's one of the only people who know of her secret.

"I'm sure they miss you just as much, maybe even more." Her patted her head, and looked down over the wall.

"When do you think i'll be able to go home?" She asked hoping for an answer somewhere along the lines of 'soon'

"In about a month, After-" Five lower ranked scouts, rushed to where the two were standing interrupting , they had a terrified look on their face and some were crying.

"Commander Erwin! Captain Marven! District Shiganshina Has Been breached!" They yelled.

The calm atmosphere feel, the world went silent for Marven, her smile had long faded. 'Shiganshina?'  
"Erwin!"She turned hoping for an order. 

"Go." 

She didn't reply, she just began to run. Fear flooded through her head. Their house isn't far from the walls surrounding the district, what if they got hurt? She began to hope she'd get there on time.

"Take one of the horses already on the wall! You'll get there faster!" He screamed hoping she would hear.

As she ran, she thought about all of the great memories they shared. Like when Eren was just a baby, or when he took his first steps. Or even further back, when they had they're secret wedding.

~.~

"Commander what do we do?!" The scout in the front asked.

Erwin took a minuet to answer, he was still watching Marven run off. But when he did, the scouts immediately obeyed.

"Please get there in time And come back alright, Marven.." Erwin prayed his friend would come back without any injuries.

~.~

She finally reached a scout who was staring down the wall, with a scared expression on his face while sitting on his horse.

"Private, I need you to hurry to district Shiganshina." She hoped on and waited for his response.

"Captain Marven you can't be serious-"

"Now, Private!" She ordered with a stern look. One of the many percs of being a captain is that almost everyone listens to you, that or they're scared of you.


	2. I've got you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sight to see for Marven,

She barley held on to the cadet in front of her, one arm was lightly touching him and the other was by her mouth, she was chewing on her nail. A habit she picked up when she was fresh into the scouts.

"Captain, Why are we heading towards the titans!?" He asked with worry lacing his voice.

"I have family i need to get out of there." She collected herself when they approached the district. The wall had a huge hole in it and many titans were pushing to get though it.

"C-Can we turn back?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"You can, But i'm staying until i make sure they're safe." And with that she stood up on the galloping horse and jumped.  
"Captain!"

She ignored the boy and used her Odm gear to grapple to a tall building near her.  
She looked around searching for the house she hasn't seen in months. 'there!' 

When she found the house she realized she was far away from it, she quickly ran across the roofs dodging the pesky Titans that tried to grab her as she jumped from house to house.

she didn't get a good view of the home she shared with her beloved but when she did fear flooded through her body, It was crushed from a builder! She speed up and ignored her body's desperate pleads for her to breathe.

When she hand gotten there a titan was through away the rubble of the house, digging for something.   
She stopped to take in massive amounts of air, before looking up again. The Titan had found something.

"Is that?...Carla!" She grappled to the the titan as fast as she could. When she was almost there something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. 'Hanes? Is he holding- Eren! That must mean That's Mikasa!' As a little fear went away she went back to saving her wife. But before she could do that Hanes screamed at her.

"Marven! You're here!" He distracted Marven and she scrapped her knees as she was trying to get to a different house that was right behind the Titan, The noise gave her away and The Titan Noticed her.

"Mar- Ven!" Carla felt relieved to see her again but she was still fighting for her life in the titans strong grip.  
"Carla don't worry i'm coming for you!" She stuttered a bit as she got back to her knees.

The titan reached for Marven.

*Click*  
*Click* 

'huh?' She looked down, She had used up all her gas and couldn't run from the titan, it's hand was right in her face and grabbed her, lifting her up from the ground.

Panic rose in her, how was she going to get to her blades? The grip was to tight for her to move. 'Fuck!'  
"Carla I'm sorry!"   
"Don't be! At least i wont die alone...right?" She said as tears ran down her face

"Marven! Carla im coming for you!" Hanes being the drunken idiot he was started running back to the dangerous area.

"Don't! Get The Kids to Saftey!" She screamed, she never got to meet Mikasa but the way she was blocking Erens eyes and closing her own made her trust her.

"But How Will you guys get free!?" He screamed back, and stopped running.

"Hanes! Please Get Them OUt of Here!" Carla kicked and kicked as she was brought closer to the titan mouth.  
"No!" 

"Mom! Hanes turn back around! Hurry!" Eren yelled and tried to move Mikasa's hands but failed.   
"I'm sorry Eren.." Carla sighed and stopped struggling with the Titan, when she couldn't see them anymore.

"Don't give up! We can still-" Marven screamed as Carla's Upper half was brought into the Titan's mouth.

She kept reaching for the blades that were digging into he sides, she was close to grabbing them, and if she did then she could save Carla.

'Got it!' She Wrapped her hands around the Blades and swung them upwards, slicing the Titan's finger off. The Smiling Titan took the girl out of her mouth and dropped her.

Due to the finger being cut off Marven was free, She jumped out of the palm and dove for Carla who was also reaching out towards her.

She grabbed the hand and yanked the body closer to hers, When they fell to the ground the impact didn't hurt a much as they expected, They only got their breathe knocked out of them.

"Come on!" Marven stood up and lifted the bleeding Carla over her shoulder.  
"Where are we going?" 

"I don't have gas So we just have to run from the titans then get back to HQ!"


	3. No where left to run,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titans have blocked the gate to wall rose, Leaving Carla and Marven to venture outside the walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind most of these chapters are unedited
> 
> Also these, - will be little breaks between words, like the character would be grunting or breathing.

With Carla on Marven's back, running was harder then usual.  
"I think if we just get to wall rose- Erwin Should be waiting for my return!" She grunted as she tried to climb up the side of a collapsed building.

"Be careful! You could get hurt." Carla scolded.

"Right, Sorry." She smiled and tried to avoid the metal spikes that poked up from the metal.

"Do you think the kids are okay?" Carla asked once they made it on top of the house.

"Of course, They were close to an escape boat or whatever we call them, We're just a little delayed from outrunning a few titans."

"I hope Armin is okay, Eren would probably freak if he found out he didn't make it." She sighed.

"Armin is that little blonde boy, right? I think i remember him coming over some days. The poor boy always had bruises, i never got to stay long to find out what happened."

"Eren said he had some bullies, I believe Mikasa took care of them." She held tighter around her Wife's neck once they started climbing up a taller building since a Titan had found them.

"I hope a titan got them."

"Marven!" 

"What? The boy was so- nice! They're monsters if they think someones needs to be treated differently- just because of their- interests."

"You're right, but it's no good to wish someone death. It might come back to get you." 

"Alright, No more wishing death." 

Carla laid her head down on her Wife's shoulder.

"It's been a while since you've cut your hair, hasn't it?" She said as she ran her finger through the long Black hair.

"I've been waiting for you to do it, After all you're hair cuts are the best around!" She hoped onto a ledge of the tallest building around. 

Carla climbed off and sat on the ledge, Soon after Marven also sat beside her.  
"I missed you so much." Marven rested her head on Carla's shoulder while she caught her breathe.

"I missed you more."

"Not possible." Marven looked at the sun as it hid from beyond the walls, Only one Titan found them and it was at the very bottom of the building. It was barley a two meter titan, easy to escape or kill.

"Of course it is, look at you! How could i not miss your cute face and your little habits of fiddling with all the things i cleaned?" Carla kissed her head, smiling.

"I still don't know why i do that..Levi hates it." She laughed as she looked back at her Wife.

"You even did it at our wedding, always messing with the decorations right after Grisha fixed them." She softly laughed under her breathe.

"Where is Grisha anyways? Did he get out of their before the wall was breached?"

"He did, I hope he's somewhere safe."

"Speaking of safe, we should leave soon."

"Where to?"

"I think we might have to venture out of the walls. The titans are barley here in Shiganshina, i think most of them are in wall maria so we wont be able to get through with no Odm gear. Our only chance is to escape now and worry about food later when we find a place to stay." She stood up on the ledge and held a hand out to Carla.

"We might not be able to come back for at least two years. I need your decision now." 

Carla thought for a minuet, does she accept and go with Marven to outside the walls that have many titans? Or stay and die alone with nothing other than titans.

"You know i'd follow you to the ends of the earth." She placed her hand in Marven's hand and stood up, holding her stomach.

"Shit! Sorry i forgot your bleeding!" She was about to rip her uniform but Carla had already ripped her dress, wrapping the fabric around her stomach. 

"It's fine, its not a deep cut but it'll definitely leave a scar."

"At least you can tell people you survived a titan. Most people don't." She then grabbed one of her blades and cut the half of the bottom off of Carla's dress.

When she finally was done cutting she stood back up and was meet with a confused Carla. "You'll be able to move more, Also the dress would've probably got caught on something since it was pretty long." She grabbed the access fabric and placed it in the hood of her cape.

"Oh and take off the apron!" She smiled and began to stretch.  
Carla reached behind her neck and untied the apron, she let it fall of the building and looked back at Marven.

"Good, Now where ready to leave! Well, actually lets look through some houses, we can find food or bedding so life outside will be more efficient." She then took Carla's hand again. "Do you want to run yourself? or want me to carry you?" She asked.

"I'm fine with running."

"Good, Then i'll have more stamina. Also when we find a safe place to stay, we should probably start training you like a scout, so it's easier to outrun titans and you'll be a faster runner. There's more things that will benefit but i'd rather get going before Titans find us." She climbed down some of the building and waited for Carla, when the got close to the ground the two meter titan was waiting for them. 

"Don't worry, i'll get it." She jumped from the ledge she was standing on and stepped on the Titans head, knocking in over. went it hit the ground she walked over and sliced it head off, making sure she cut the nape.

"Can you catch me?" Carla asked looking down at Marven.

"Yeah, Go ahead." 

Carla jumped and Marven caught her perfectly, and held her like how she did when they got married.

"Alright put me down now." Carla hoped off and looked around.

"Are you scared of titans?" Marven asked as she began to run towards a house, with Carla following her.

"Of course i am, I'm just trusting you to save me if anything happens." They busted down a door and began to rummage through the cabinets and rooms, looking for things to help them outside the walls.

"Carla! We're good to go now!" She called from the kitchen with all sorts of items in her hood.

"Coming!" Carla walked down the stairs with covers in her hands.

"Those are perfect in size! Good We can leave now!" Marven grabbed Carla's hand and led her out of the house, but quickly ran back in, Marven hid Carla Behind a box that the family before hand had thankfully placed there. She also hid behind the box.

Carla finally realized that a titan was walking right towards them the large loud footsteps had reminded her that they weren't safe anymore.  
Marven whispered in Carla's ear, "stay quiet for a minuet it'll hopefully just think the smell from humans is old."

Carla nodded and covered her mouth with her hand, which muffled the sound of her breathing. It was a tactic her Wife had taught her years ago, it just happened to stick around in her brain.

The titan stopped walking and crouched in front of the house, looking in the window for any movement.  
When a couple minuets of silence have past by the titan walked off.

"We have to go now." Marven knew the titan wasn't far but if shes leaving the walls, some titans are coming with her.

"i wish we could get on top the walls, if we could it would be easy to find the scouts and get back to Erwin. i hope he doesn't think i'm dead, I miss Hange and Levi, even if he scolds me everyday i still miss those two. It's been about a month since i've seen them. I glad i could at least see on of my closest friends before i have to leave them for hopefully not that long." Marven held Carla's hand and began to tell her about the scouts.

"Levi always makes us clean, even if i just got back from a tiring mission, he'd make me clean the entire HQ before i could rest." She laughed as they began to pick up speed, a few small titans were chasing after them.

Marven didn't want Carla to panic so she kept talking as they ran, hoping to distract her as they ran out of the walls.

When the got near the Hole, a few Fifteen Meter Titans walked in.

"It's fine Carla! We're perfectly Fine Carla." She reassures as they ran to the left to hid out while they entered.

"What if they find us?" She asked as they crouched down behind some ruble. "run."

When the Titans couldn't find the humans that they smelled, they continued to wall rose along with all the other Titans.

"They usually never do that, i guess we're lucky."

"You call this lucky? This is probably the unluckiest day of my life." 

"At least we aren't in the titans stomach."

"At least."

They sat up, Carla wiped off her dress, and began to follow Marven as they ran through the wall. Carla couldn't help but feel a deep sadness. She was forced to give up her home and she is far away from her children. Even if Mikasa wasn't her child she still felt a motherly love for her.

"Don't worry Carla, i'm sure Hanes has brought them to wall maria. They should be protected and fed there until we get back." She smiled and looked towards the sun.

It was soon to be night, they would be much safer then.


	4. Until Then,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marven takes Carla to the forest, and Mikasa has a talk with Eren and Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i suck at describing things

"I guess we're really lucky Today! They're barely any titans around here." Marven laughed as Carla was distracted, leaving her to be dragged by Marven.

"What's wrong?" Marven asked looking behind her.

"It's the first time I've been out of the walls...It's so-" She looked around, the fields were so spacious and green. "Empty. The walls are so cramped, but out here, It's a whole new world!" She laughed, and squeezed her Wife's hand. "Marven, Are we going to survive out here?"

"I'll make it so we can, I want you safe but for now we'll have to make due living with the Titans. Maybe we can find a cave and block of the entrance, we'll probably only have a few small titans break in." Marven explained and began to talk about their sleep schedule.

"Maybe we can sleep during the day and walk around at night or do our things at night so we can work around the titans." She said as they started to run towards a random tall tree they spotted. "We can nap here until the sun setts! Then we can head to the forest to find a cave or something else, Okay?" She asked to make sure her Wife was still okay with it.

"Okay!" She yelled.

~.~

"Eren, you need to eat." Mikasa tried to hand him a piece of bread but he didn't take it.

"The girl on the roof, did you see her, Mikasa?" Eren hugged his legs, Him Mikasa and Armin were in a building with all of the other survivors. They were sitting on blankets and a lot of the adults of Wall Rose weren't happy about the sudden company.

"I did."

"That was my Other Mother, I haven't seen her in months Mikasa now she's gone along with Mom." He squeezed his legs tighter and began to cry.   
"Eren, We didn't see them die. They could be alive somewhere." She said as she tried to comfort him to the best of her abilities.

"But they aren't here! All of the people that made it are here! The survey corps didn't go back for them, They just...left them."

"They had to Eren, If they went back none of us would be here. Your Mom and Mother would be so happy to see your still alive. They care for you and I know they aren't dead. We just have to save them ourselves." Mikasa sat beside him, Her blanket was in between Armin's and Eren's so it was easy for her to care for them while still being comfortable.

"How do we do that? Only the scouts are able to...Wait are you saying we should join the scouts?" He asked while lifting his head up for the first time in hours.

"It's the only way we can still fight the Titans that did this, while looking for them." She started to whisper when she realized Armin was sleeping.

"So..We join the survey corps?"

"When we're older, yes." She said with a sigh. She knows it's dangerous but she doesn't want Eren to live a life of regret. If he's really going to go through with it, then she'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe while His Mother's are still out there.

"To join the survey corps you have to be at a certain age.." Armin drowsily said, as he woke up from his nap.

"We'll just have to wait then." Mikasa looked at Armin, she handed him the bread he didn't eat before his nap.

"But-"

"Eren, If you want to look for your Mothers this is the only option we have. And to go through with this plan you need to eat so you can survive till then." She handed him the bread and this time he took it.

"For now we just have to get our health up. Are you in Armin?" She asked.

He stayed silent for a moment. He was afraid of facing the Titans but his friends gave him a sense of security, and filled him with hope. "I am, But Eren can you tell us about your other mom?" He asked while still deciding even though he already stated his answer. 'i'll follow Mikasa's steps and distract him until then... You looked out for me a lot Eren. Now it's my turn...'


	5. I Love you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is safe, for now. Also this was kinda rushed

"Wakey Wakey, Darling! The sun Has set, Let's get going." She gently shook the sleeping Carla.

"Where are we heading?" She asked while wiping her eyes and sitting up.

"To the forest, I believe i still know where it is. On our last Expedition I remember a couple Caves, So hopefully i'll be able to remember where by the end of the night."

"Alright." She stood up and fixed her dress. Carla looked around and started to climb down the tree.   
"Wait for me, Carla!" Marven got up and followed her down the tree.

"Before we get to the bottom let me go down so-" Marven was interrupted by Carla, she was turning around on a branch and jumped off, hitting something That Marven couldn't see due to the darkness surrounding them.

"Hurry and kill it, it's freaking me out." Carla ushered.

"What?"

"This Titan." She yanked Marven off the tree and pointed at the Titan on it's back. It was only two meters tall and Marven guessed it's been there since they had climbed up.

"Did you?"

"I only copied what you did." Carla explained as she backed up while Marven took out her blades.

"You did great." She smiled and walked to the titan slicing off the head, Blood had splattered on her uniform, it got in her hair and on her face.  
"Gross." Carla scrunched up her face and walked over to her. 

"Don't worry, It evaporates." She said when Carla started to wipe off her face.

Carla settled her hand on her face, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek. Marven leaned into the touch and sighed. "I love you." 

"I love you too, but can we hurry to the forest before i pass out." She yawned and moved away from Marven.

"Sure, come on." She stretched and began to walk to their left, hoping They were going the right way.

Carla walked close behind her, keeping a look on the figures around them. 

~.~  
"Eren, wake up, i need you to come with me." 

Eren turned to the voice and opened his eyes. "Dad?" 

"Yes It's me, Come with me now." Grisha whispered and grabbed Eren's hand, leading him to the exit near a forest.

Eren being half awake didn't realize his father wasn't dead, and he was right in front of him. Grisha started to explain things, whispering to him "I love you, Eren. Please tell your Mother's i'm Sorry." 

The words were the last thing he remembered, Grisha had stuck a syringe in his arm and he lost consciousness. The memories of the night soon disappeared along with his humanity.

The last things Grisha had said to his son were, 'I love you' and mentions of his Mothers, But Eren wasn't able to remember the simple sentence.

~  
When Eren woke up he was on the ground and his hands had dried mud on them, his head hurt and his clothes were messed up. "What happened?"   
He stood up and looked around, he wasn't far from the building he was supposed to wake up in. 

When he turned back around, a light flashed into his eye, 'what was that? Glasses?' He picked them up and realized he had a key dangling on his wrist. 

"The key to the basement? What's it doing here?"

He put the key around his neck and ran back into the building.  
He was met by Mikasa and Armin, "Eren where were you? Me and Mikasa were looking everywhere for you!" Armin stuttered.  
Mikasa looked at the key and reached for it.

"Where'd you find it?" She asked.

"I don't know.."

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other and decided it was best to leave it alone.

"Well..Come with us to get breakfast! You heard what Mikasa said the other day, we need to get our health back up." He smiled and grabbed his friends hands, leading them to the table where the were serving the food.

Eren tried to remember what happened, but soon gave up when nothing was appearing. 

~.~  
"Over here, Carla!" Marven waved over to her, calling her over to a cave she found. 

The entrance was small but it worked out perfectly for them. The cave itself was bigger then they imagined. It even had a little pond over to the side.  
"Its a great start."

"Well, Let's set up shall we? We should also figure out what to put in front of the door." She began to picture where she would place things.

"Maybe we can use the tree branches that fell in front of the door?" Carla suggested.

"Perfect."


	6. Home,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla and Marven make their cave feel like home,

"Carla, can you hand be that twig?"

"Sure, here."

Marven fixed up the makeshift door and smiled."There. We finally have a door."  
Carla took it and placed it in the set up she made.

"There, now it's a functioning door."

Marven got up and hugged Carla, Carla softened at the touch and leaned into her wife.

"You smell like home."

"And you smell like sweat."

"Ha.Ha." Marven pulled away and admired Carla's looks.

"What? Do i have something on my face?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Marven leaned down and kissed all over Carla's face. "There, i think i got it." She smiled at the happy Carla.

"i think you have something on your face too."Carla giggled.

"Oh really now?" She smiled.

"Really." Carla kissed Marven and closed her eyes. For a soldier her lips weren't as chapped as Carla thought they'd be.  
When they separated Marven immediately looked over Carla's wounds.

"Now that we're safe, we should fix that up before Titans smell the blood." Marven untied the fabrics and asked Carla to take of her shirt for better access for the wound.

When the shirt was off Marven was finally able to see how bad it was. "How it the hell are you walking right now?" Marven asked with a shocked look and picked her up and set her back down on their makeshift bed, made of leaves Carla collected and blankets they took.

"I went through worse pain."

"Like?"

"Child birth, that hurt way worse."

"Kinda happy i'm unable to give birth tight now." Marven grabbed the water they collected from a pond nearby and ripped off a corner of the fabric She saved.

"I forgot why, enlighten me?" Carla asked.

"I just can't get pregnant. I tried with my first husband but it never worked."

"Oh i forgot about him"

"Me too. You take up too much space in my mind." Marven winked and used the fabric to clean off the wounds with the water.

"You big flirt."


	7. Don't worry,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of years have passed, Carla and Marven haven't talked to another person besides each other, in five years. As expected, they've been doing well and Carla has finished her training with flying colors.

Marven sat by the pond, dipping her feet in the water. Her lip now has a scar dragging to her chin, She got it from a titan, it had snuck in during the day when Carla was fast asleep. Marven was out collecting leaves for a new project. The both got a surprise but thankfully Marven made it back home in time and killed the titan before it could hurt Carla.

"Marven, Are we still not able to go back?" Carla missed her children and wanting to make sure they were alright.

"I don't know, what if everyone is dead?"

"We both saw it, There was a giant lightning strike unlike any we've ever seen! Not to mention the day was clear. Barley any clouds!" Carla was standing in the middle of the cave, holding their freshly done laundry.

"It can happen, It's rare but this world is full of possibilities!" Maven splashed her feet around in the water.

"Then there is a possibility of people being alive, Right?"Carla walked to their bed and started to fold the clothes.

"Carla, I don't want to risk our lives!"

"We have to take the risk, or else we'll never know!" Carla argued.

"Why can't we wait for more info-" The water started to shake, Marven brought her feet out of the water.

"Carla grab your things hurry!" Marven ran to her shoes and hurried and put them on.

"What why?" Carla was hesitant and pulled on her shoes as well.

"I Think an earthquake is coming. We aren't safe in here if it is a quake." Marven grabbed Carla's hand and pulled her out of the cave's entrance.

"But what about the Titans?!" She said as she got up from crawling through the caves Small tunnel.

"I'd rather not die in a cave! Small places make me anxious." She explained as she helped Carla onto he back. "I still don't know why you do this." Carla said as she fixed her position.

"It's more practical, If i get tired then we can just switch places." Marven lifted her up higher on her back, and began to run.

"Where are we going?" Carla said as she looked around, watching for any Titans.

"Am i finally going crazy or, is there a loud rumbling coming towards us?" Carla turned around and her eyes widened. "Marven! Look! I told you they were alive!" Carla basically jumped off Her confused wife and ran towards the People on horses.

"Wait! Carla they're running right at us they might trample us!" Marven tried to warn her but she was to close to the running horses to hear.

~.~  
When the scouts got close enough to see her they were surprised to see someone outside of the walls. "Captain There's two girls ahead of us!" Petra screamed, half in excitement and half in fear for how they were out here.

"I can see that-...Is that Marven?" Levi speed his horse up and, "Yeager. I'll need you to stay absolutely calm for what might happen next." Levi looked back at him for the first time since they entered the forest.

Eren looked confused but nodded.

Levi faced forward and leaned to the left of his horse, getting ready to pick the girl that was running towards the, up. When he got close enough he wrapped his arm around the girl and yanked her up.

"Hey! Put my woman down!" The other girl was also running towards them, she was just a bit faster then the other.

Levi readjusted his hold on the girl, "Yep. It's her." He sighed, the others thought of annoyance but in reality in was a sigh of relief.

"Who?"Oluo asked.

"Carla Yeager." Levi turned around and looked at Eren, his face was frozen. His eyes became glossy.

Levi basically tossed Carla to Petra, "Here, help her onto Eren's horse." He said with a stern look. Petra nodded her head and slowed down he horse a bit so she could be right beside Eren's.

"Hey! I said-..Le-VI!" She stopped running and Levi took the opportunity to grab her as well.

"It is you! Shorty!" Marven jumped on the back of the horse and hugged Levi from behind. "Is Hange here? What about Erwin? Are they here?"

Levi grumbled but played his hand over the arms that were wrapped around his stomach, rubbing the cold arm. "Marven, How the hell are you alive?" He asked.

"I- Wait, Eren!" She turned around and smiled, Eren was crying as he was hugging Carla. When he heard his name being called he looked up. Marven smiled even wider.

"I'm so happy we found you guys. I was loosing hope." She looked back at Levi and leaned her head on his back. She cried for the first time in years, the tears were of relief.   
"That's all right, just stain my cape with your tears." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Be nice, i just missed you." 

"Captain Marven?" Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther looked at each other. They head many stories about the 'fab four' but never thought they'd see the missing member. All of the scouts had wondered what happened but Erwin never told them.

"That's me, What do you need Ginger?" She turned and smiled at the girl. "Oh Um, I was just making sure it was you!" She stuttered.

"Alright the, Levi I need my Odm gear. I need to turn around for it. I'll also need a new tank.. I'm going back." She stood on top of the horse, getting Carla's attention. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Mom?" Eren looked at her.

"Are you insane? There's a reason we're running." Levi attempted to pull her back down.

"Levi, I feel useless. I'm a Captain. Not a normal scout who follows orders like a puppy." She turned around and looked how far it was. "Levi, this thing you're running from. How fa is it?" She asked.

"It's somewhere in he forest." Levi gave up and slowed his horse.

"Alright, keep my family safe, okay?" She patted his head and jumped.

"Marven!" Carla reached for her but Levi pulled her back. "She'll be fine. Don't worry about that brat."

"But..."  
"Captain Marven, trust Levi he's been with Marven many times in battle. I'm sure he knows how high of a chance she has to survive." Petra reassured.

"I don't want chances, i simply want her safe." Carla sighed and pulled Eren back into a hug, "How is Mikasa? Armin too." She asked putting on a smile to distract herself.

"We were separated for the expedition, But we're still friends, so no need to worry!" He started to tell his mother all sorts of stories, but got interrupted be a very loud cough.

"I don't mean to break up the reunion. But there is a titan coming for us and i don't want to go out listening to how you failed at balancing on the training odm gear." Levi said, not even caring to turn around.

~.~


	8. Oh My,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marven discovers what the scouts were running from.

Marven landed weirdly on her foot but ran on it anyways, "I want to see Hange. And Erwin, i feel bad for just leaving." Marven convinced herself to continue. 

When she was outside the cave's entrance, the floor was quite literally shaking sue to a titan running at full speed. "Oh my..." Marven quickly shoved herself down the hole to the cave, hoping the female Titan didn't see her.

While she was running to her gear she kept getting lifted into the air. "God damn. Let me get something hold on blonde bitch." Marven flew up into the air landed i=on her stomach when the titan passed by. 

"I hope it isn't broken.." Marven crawled to her bed and looked under neath it. "There you are." She smiled and took it out, along with all the straps.

She struggled to put it on but eventually she got the straps in place. "Wheres my jacket? And cape..?" She looked around the cave but found it on the bed, folded.

"Thank you, darling." She smiled.

Marven put on her boots, stuffing the other shes under the bed. She threw the cape over her shoulders when she got her jacket on. "Finally, i can go catch up with them now." She sneezed into her hand and crawled out of the cave. 

"This way." She reminded herself and started to run, 'so heavy.' She grunted and readjusted the gear on her.

'I didn't get to talk to Eren, i hope he isn't mad.' She began to remember all the times she'd purposely make him angry. She would always hold back her laugh when the nine year old about cried from not being able to win the argument.

She giggled at the old thought 'My boy is Fifteen now, not a child. I'll have to treat him like he's older. Well i could, but i think i'll still baby him.' she snickered.

after running for fifteen minuets she tripped over something. "What- the hell..." She looked down and saw she was on top of half of a body. She quickly got up and apologized to the corpse. She looked around, The ginger she talked to earlier was dead, the other boys she saw were all dead as well.

"What.. happened?" She looked down at her uniform, stained with blood of someone she didn't get to know, or talk too.

She thought for a little, "forgive me, But i need these to survive." She turned her head away as she took their gas containers, and blades.

"Sorry." She said once again.

She replaced her empty gas containers and also took their spare ones. She sighed and said her goodbyes to the dead, before grappling away.

She landed on a tree branch and climbed to where she could get a better grappling position.

~.~

"Oh my god, they're dead! What do we do, Eren?" Carla panicked, she might've seen titans but she's never seen them kill.

Levi kept quite as she kept asking. 'damn, where are you Marven?' he grumbled.

"Levi! Incoming!" A girl crashed into the male, almost making him fall of the tree. 

"Marven! You're alright!" Carla rushed to the girls side checking her for injuries. "Of cours- OW! Carla that hurt!" She held her head.

"What were you thinking? You could've died!" Carla scolded.

"Hehe..Well i didn't?" Marven let her wife check her, While she looked to Levi. "You always had your dramatic entrances. Also why didn't you land properly?" Levi scrunched up his face in anger.

"You're a good landing spot, so why not?" She joked.

"I hate you." Levi faced away, almost grappling away.

"Love you as well, Shorty."

"What did you just call me?" He turned around to face her.

"Captain! I said captain." She hid behind Carla.  
"She said Shorty." Carla snitched.

"That's it, get over here." Levi was about to hit Marven when a cough came behind him. 

"Erwin!" Marven laughed and came out from behind Carla, running to Erwin embracing him in a hug.

"You're okay..?..You had me worried." Erwin hugged the girl back.

"A titan isn't going to take me out so easily- Except maybe that one, you know, the one running right towards us?" She back up and grabbed Carla's hand pulling her back with her.

"Don't worry, this is part of our plan." Erwin gestured for her to come closer to him. "Also, aren't you going to introduce us?" Erwin asked with a small smile.

"Oh! Sorry! Erwin, Levi, This is my Wife." She held her hand for Carla to grab. Once she did Marven pulled her in front of her.

"Wife?" Levi asked. 

"Yep! She's the one i told you guys about- What the-" She looked behind the boys to see the titan getting attacked.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Carla asked when the female titan pulled away from everything they used to attack her.

"No it wasn't, Hurry to a different tree!" Erwin instructed.

Marven lifted Carla with one hand and grappled to a tree full of scouts.  
"Carla, stay with this scout, I have to go-"

"What why?" Carla grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"I'm a Captain, Not someone who can freely do things. I have to go, Now, Carla." She kissed Carla's forehead and grappled away.

"Was that Captain Marven!?" The scout asked as she grabbed Carla to go to a different tree, as ordered.

"Why does it matter?"

"She's Close friends with Both Captains Hange and Levi, not to mention She's Also close friends with Erwin! I wonder if she's dating one of them!" The girl scout's, friend had answered the questions.

"That would explain why she climbed up the ranks so fast! I heard it only took five months for her to get her Captain rank!" The girl laughed, "That's one way to get power."

"Or she could just be a prodigy or a good scout." Carla suggested.

"She could.. but I also heard she and Levi make up new moves together, Maybe she's dating him!" 

"Or she could be with Hange! Those two used to always be together! And apparently they help each other improve the Odm gear!"The girls giggled at their assumptions.

"Ladies, Did you not learn to respect your seniors? They are a higher rank then you, they've probably seen more death then you could imagine. Let's not out disrespect on their names, alright?" Carla sighed.

"But-"A girl with brown hair stepped forward but was quickly shut up by her friend, "Shh! You saw her with Captain Marven! She could be close with her, she might tell them what we've said!" The girls quickly grappled to a different tree.

"Sorry about them, I don't know how they passed the training-"

"They're just teens, I don't mind correcting them if they learn from their mistakes."

"But if they don't?" the scout asked

~.~

Marven grappled over to Erwin, flipping in the air and landing on her knees. "What do we do?"


	9. What to do, What to do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's plan is a go.

"What do we do, Erwin-" She yelped as she was pushed to the ground by a girl?

"Marven! You're back! Finally!" The girl began to rant about discoveries.

Marven could only smile at the sight of all of her friends. "Thank god, you're all alive. I thought levi would've finally croaked." She laughed.

Levi smacked the top of her head and helped the two girls up.

"She's attacking those scouts, Surely she can't see-- us from here. Of course she looked right when i said that." Marven glared at the Titan as it ran towards the tree the four of them were standing on.

Marven didn't move, she didn't want to. She had already made up a plan of her own, she was going to fight the Female titan. And hopefully stop it's attacks on her scouts.

Marven braced herself as she was about to run, she was pulled into the air by no one other then her son.

Eren set them down on a tree branch as he yelled at her. "What were you thinking! You could've gotten killed!"

"Eren fucking Jeager. What the hell are you doing?!" She immediately stood up and smacked the boy across the head.

"Mother!"

"No! Right now, I'm Captain Marven! I'm no mother when i'm in this uniform, I'm a captain and i make the orders around here, And i do not, remember ordering you to get in the way of my plan!" She scolded right as she finished yelling at her son, two teens rushed to the tree branch.

"Eren!" They screamed.

"Oh look, three brats standing around as a, Fucking Titan rushes right for them!" Marven rolled her eyes, and rushed to grab the three and fly to a different tree.

"Damn! you guys are heavy!" She complained as she lead them to safety.

Although Marven had insulted them, they still had their attention on the emerald in front of them.

Marven stared for a while before finally apologizing, "*Sigh*, I'm sorry my little gem, Mom's been frustrated lately with her return." 

Once the words Mom, came out her mouth the teens finally looked at her."Mom?" They asked.

"Huh, Armin is that you? Haha! You look so cute in the scout uniform! Come give Auntie a hug, you as well emerald." She opened her arms for the boys, Eren gladly excepted the hug, while Armin was a little hesitant, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the Woman.

"And you, You must be Mikasa, I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. Come here." She waved at the girl. Once all of the teens were hugging her she finally let out a sigh.

"It's been so long since I've felt another humans touch! Well other then the shorty and glasses, and that blonde guy. But! I've finally gotten to meet my sons loyal companions."

Marven laughed and squeezed the three one last time, as they pulled away.

"So Emerald, How have you been-" As she was talking she was interrupted by the sound of Odm gear and a laughter.

"Emerald?! HAha!"Jean held his stomach as he laugh unaware he was making fun of a Captain's nickname for their child.

Marven smiled at the boy who was hunched over. She stood up and walked over the the three new people. 

"Little boy, why are you holding your stomach? Does it hurt?" She asked with a calm voice, her hands held behind her back as she walked his elegance.

"What? No- GAH-" Jean gasped in pain and dropped to his knees holding his stomach.

"It does now, right?" She smiled, as she waved the fist she just stroke with to the other two, who watched with widened eyes.

"um hello?" A girl with a ponytail flinched as Marven walked closer to them.

"Hi! I'm Captain Marven, from now on you will listen to me and me alone, Got it?" She asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Cap-Captain?" Jean asked in pain, "no wonder this hurts so bad..!" He grumbled and crawled away from the woman.

"Nope! You're just surprisingly weak! I thought all scouts were supposed to train all day, when they weren't in missions? Have they changed their ways?"She asked, looking at her son.

"Um.." Eren tried to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't help it, "HaHA! Horse face, You idiot! HAhaHA!" Eren laughed and laughed.

Marven cleared her throat when her friends joined them on the tree branch."Marven? Why is Jean on the floor?" Erwin asked once close.

"Uh, he landed weirdly, Right?" She turned to the two behind her.  
"Yep!"  
"Yeah, silly jean ha..ha..!" 

"Marven, why is he only clutching one spot?" Hange asked once she observed the boy on the floor.

"Because he landed on a branch?"

"The tree limb we're standing on doesn't have any limbs small enough to match the part he's gripping?"

"Why are you asking me! Ask horse face, himself!" She declared and sat by the trio.

"Sasha, she's-" Conny was trying to whisper to the girl beside him but immediately stopped once he noticed Marven's eyes were on him.

"Jean, what happened. Why are you crawling around like a bug, are ya sick? Or did you run into a stray titan on the way?!" Hange shook Jean by the shoulders.

"I'm-..fine." He groaned, and stood up.

Marven kept a smile on her face, and she continued to talk with Mikasa. "What size dress do you wear? Do you like sweet things?" Marven moved to sit in front of the girl.

"Um..I've never worn a dress before, and i like cherry things..!" She answered the questions as fast as she could, a gleam shown in her eyes.

"I like cherry things as well! Would you like to bake a cake with me? WE have many years we need to catch up on, You two as well! I'll make as much time as i need for you three, if you need anything just ask. I need to go now, Mikasa, please think of an answer when i get back." Marven stood up and shook off all the dirt.

"Until then, you five stay out of trouble and stay safe." Marven stood next to her friends. "Oh also! Eren, Carla, she's with a scout with red hair! Make sure to find her." 

Eren could only nod as the captains left.

"Eren, she's your mom? I though..." Jean started.

"Well, turns out my mom escaped with my mother, and lived outside the walls." Eren helped Armin and Mikasa up.

"We need to find my mom now, let's get going."

"Why?" Jean asked as he finally recovered.

"You heard her, Captain asked us to find her." Mikasa looked over at the three as they walked over.

"Captain Marven, right? She's so cool! You lucked out Eren!" Sasha ran over to Mikasa's side and asked what the two were talking about.

"Come on, we have to hurry. I don't have a good feeling about ll this." Armin tugged on the sleeves of Eren, and Mikasa.

"Alright."

The five grappled away, searching through each crowd of people, they searched threw all of the groups, only having one left. "Over here!" Conny yelled out to them, pointing to the one group they haven't checked.

Mikasa helped Eren ask around. Jean, Sasha, And Conny searched high and low for a red head. Armin followed Mikasa and Eren.

"Found them! Jeager, Mikasa, Armin! Over here!" Jean looked at the brunette in front of him, along with the red head.

The trio rushed over, Eren and Mikasa immediately hugged the woman once they found her. 

"Eren, Mikasa, Where's Marven? She tossed me to this one," She pointed to the scout, "And suddenly left." Carla looked around.

"She's with-" All of the scouts around them started screaming, which interrupted Eren.

"What's going on?" Carla and the others asked as they tried to look.

"It's heading our way! Move!" The scouts then formed into a stampede, pushing and shoving the group.

"Eren! Mikasa! Armin!" Carla reached for them as they were almost crushed by the crowd, They were saved by none other then the 'Marven' Squad!

Jean, Sasha, Connie, And the trio were picked up from Four individuals, who were hanging from the sky, most likely using their odm gear to hang over them so they could save them.

Carla was picked up from the waist, and her head was pushed into the chest of a Woman's. "Marven?" She asked and looked up.

"Hi Darling, I'm back, but i need to set you guys down somewhere, I have urgent business." Marven kissed her forehead before calling out. "Alright! I know it's been a while but that's no excuse to not do your job properly! Let's find a safe place to set them down at! Then we need to head over to area plan A!" She called out to the four scouts, who nodded. "Yes, Captain!"

"Come on Darling, let's get you somewhere safe." Marven grappled behind her scouts, talking with her wife, using a calm tone to hopefully distract and calm her from the danger that was behind them.

Once they were safe, Squad Marven immediately took off to the skies once more, not waiting for their captain.

"Alright everyone. I need Eren to come with me, Horse face, you and your two friends will scout over the area, Mikasa and Armin, I'm trusting you to keep Carla safe." She set down her wife, and turned around waiting for the group to speak.

"Yes, Captain." They went to work and Eren ran up to Marven.

"Captain, Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere you shouldn't be.." Marven sighed and looked at Eren before Grappling after her scouts, hoping Eren was following.


End file.
